


Dance

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-08
Updated: 2003-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Stared at <a href="http://partnersrmore.kixxster.org/The%20Lord%20of%20the%20White%20Tower.JPG">this pic</a> longer than what's safe. Having interesting Stripper!Boromir bunnies running through my head. Here's what came of it. <span class="small">I'm...sorry?</span></p>
    </blockquote>





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Stared at [this pic](http://partnersrmore.kixxster.org/The%20Lord%20of%20the%20White%20Tower.JPG) longer than what's safe. Having interesting Stripper!Boromir bunnies running through my head. Here's what came of it. I'm...sorry?

   
The command was soft in his ear. "Strip," and Boromir could do nothing but obey the voice, warm and seductive as it carressed some inner part of him. "Now dance," and Boromir did, stroking the pole like a lover, bringing himself to completion from it. Boromir danced, hair back in the wind, hands over his body, carressing like a voice, tantalizing. Imaginary music reverbeating in his mind, the song of a lover, the ballad of a king, heralding grand times ahead. "Dance", and he did, becoming a part of the swaying wind, becoming the music as it burst from him and became...became more than he imagined, bringing him to his knees, dancing. Music echoing in Aragorn's lips as they desecend like a cacophany of notes over the song of Boromir's dance...and fade. And all that's left is the dance.


End file.
